


Chocolate Kiss

by Thecrazyrabbidfangirl



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrazyrabbidfangirl/pseuds/Thecrazyrabbidfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachiru tears Soul Society apart in her desperate search for candy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Genre(s): Humor/Romance
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

 

 _  
_

_  
*** Chocolate Kiss ***   
_

_  
_   


**  
**

All of Soul Society was in an uproar: cries of ' **It's the apocalypse!** ' and ' **We're all doomed!** ' could be heard as a cloud of dust moved rapidly in a chaotic pattern inside the Seireitei. The worst possible thing that could ever happen in all of Soul Society had happened today. Yachiru Kusajishi...was out of candy!

Yachiru tore all of Seireitei apart in search of the sweets she desired so badly, running through division after division. Captain Kurotsuchi definitely did not have any candy and shooed her out as he was busy with his research. Captain Kyoraku lazily dumped some scented sakura petals on her to get her to leave And Captain Kuchiki was all out of confetti candy.

Yachiru slumped to the ground in a huff outside the 6th division barracks as she wondered where she could find more candy, particularly chocolate - she loved chocolate. Then it hit her.

"The 5th division!" she cried with glee as she jumped up and sped towards the 5th division barracks.

 _'In the past, before captain four-eyes betrayed everybody,'_ Yachiru huffed angrily at the thought, _'I always got sweet candies from bun head!'_ Yachiru's eyes lit up as fantasies of her rolling around in mounds of chocolaty candy played through her head.

Yachiru burst through the 5th division's door and headed straight for lieutenant Hinamori's office.

Momo was sitting quietly, thinking of her recently departed captain. She sullenly looked down at her paperwork which she still had not gotten done due to the depressed dazes she kept having as of late. Suddenly her office door was very literally and very violently plowed down by a small pink object that landed on her desk, scattering her paperwork.

"Hey bun head!" Yachiru cried happily as her eyes lit up like stars.

"Do you have any candies for me?" she asked hurriedly as Momo recovered from her shock.

"Well..." Momo replied thoughtfully.

"I think I have a couple of chocolate kisses around here somewhere, it's some new human world candy that Shiro brought back for me..." She trailed off as she opened up her desk drawers and rummaged through them until she found the aluminum wrapped candies. Momo took out the candies and turned back to face Yachiru.

"Here you go-" Momo was caught off guard as the pink haired girl launched forward and all but glued her face to Momo's in an excited kiss. Momo went scarlet as she felt Yachiru slide her tongue out over Momo's lips. Yachiru pulled back quickly with a disappointed look on her face.

"That didn't taste like chocolate at all!" Yachiru huffed, jumped off of Momo's desk, and like lightning left through the battered doorframe.

Momo, still very red in the face, touched her lips as thoughts of her old captain were replaced by the pink haired lieutenant.

"Who knew candy could lead to this..." Momo wondered to herself as she recomposed herself and tried to fix the scattered stacks of paperwork.

 **END**

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Commentary: This is my second crack pairing involving Yachiru, and is meant to be an opposite reflection of my first one. My first one brought out a more sullen, sadder, and mature side of Yachiru.
> 
> This story, however, focuses entirely on her extremely childish and naïve nature, which I hope I brought out nicely. My first Yachiru story isn't required to fully appreciate this story : ) but you should read it anyway! Constructive Criticism is wholly welcome ^^


End file.
